


Why Didn't You Shoot?

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Series: Connor/Chloe Chronicles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shame on those that made Connor kill this beauty of an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: Connor spares Chloe, but that small deed leaves him without the info. Or does it?





	Why Didn't You Shoot?

Connor followed on behind Hank, the pair making their way up the path.

“Kamski left CyberLife ten years ago... Why do you wanna meet him?” Conner asked, curiously. 

“He created the first android to pass the Turing Test.” Hank explained. “And he’s the founder of CyberLife. He’ll be able to tell us about the deviants.”

He walked over to the door, pressing the bell and waited. Connor waited patiently just behind him. Hank turned to look at Conner, time seemed to go on. He then decided to reach out for the doorbell again, but found the door being opened.

“Hi, um....” Hank started, seemingly distracted by the woman standing in front of him. 

He managed to make his jaw work again, introducing himself. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr Elijah Kamski,” he finally managed.

“Please, come in.” The android smiled, gesturing as she moved aside.

Hank hesitated before stepping into the house, Connor following without any problem.

“I’ll let Elijah know you’re here,” the blonde informed Hank. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Hank glanced at Conner before sitting down.

“Nice girl....” he now made his thoughts clear.

Connor was just looking up at the picture on the wall of Amanda, his features hardening before he turned around.

“You’re right,” he now replied, a small smile forming on his lips. “She's really pretty....”

Hank was surprised by his answer as he went on to comment on the house.

“So, how'd you feel about meeting your maker?"

Connor knew he felt nothing, so why ask. "It will be interesting to meet him,” he simply replied.

Hank shrugged. "I wish I could meet my creator, I have a thing or two to complain to him about."

The pair looked over as the blonde slipped back into the room.

"Elijah will see you now," she informed them.

Hank headed on in, stopping by the side of the pool to have two Chloe’s look up at him. He paid them no mind, more interested in the man swimming at the opposite end.

“Mr Kamski,” he called, making his way around. 

“Just a moment please,” Kamski replied, doing another lap.

He swam over just as Chloe headed out to grab his robe. She stood and waited for him to emerge before slipping it on and even tying it for him. Hank looked disgusted. Connor on the other hand was distracted by the two Chloe’s having a good conversation with each other. He then made his way over to his partner as soon as Kamski was ready. 

“I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor.” Hank informed Kamski.

“What can I help you with, Lieutenant?” Kamski asked.

Hank went on to explain why they were there. Kamski then went on about how he found androids to be fascinating, while glancing over at his model. Connor found his eyes drifting over to her too, but corrected himself as he questioned the man.

“We need to understand why androids become deviants, can you help us?”

Kamski blabbed on about things Hank wasn’t at all interested in. This now forced the man to question Connor.

“What about you, Connor?” he asked, stepping in front of him.

Connor looked to him, as curious as a child. 

“Whose side are you on?”

Connor knew the answer as easily as anything. It was the first thing to come to mind. “I’m on the humans side, of course.” He plainly stated.

Kamski gave an amused snort. “Well, see that’s what you’re programmed to say.”

He stepped closer now. “But you, what do you really want?” he pressured.

Hank was starting to worry he’d push the android too far.

“I don’t want anything. I am a machine,” Connor stated bluntly, though there was more to it.

Kamski knew it too as he backed off a little. 

“Chloe,” he called.

The android walked over, allowing herself to be positioned in front of Connor, the two now meeting eye to eye. 

“What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy,” Kamski went on. “I call it the ‘Kamski test’. It’s very simple, you’ll see.”

Connor watched Kamski’s every move.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Kamski was saying. “One of the more intelligent one’s created by CyberLife.”

He cupped her cheek, turning her face towards him.

“Young and beautiful forever, a flower that never withers.” He moved his hand from her now, and she turned back to face Connor again. “But what is it really, a piece of plastic imitating a human?”

Connor looked back at her, there was something about her that made this model stand out from the rest. 

“Or is it human with a soul?” Kamski continued.

Hank watched as he pulled out a gun, his free hand came to rest on Chloe’s shoulder forcing her to her knees. Chloe obeyed as Kamski walked over to Connor.

“It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.”

Connor looked down on the android, his face full of sympathy. Kamski slipped the gun into his hand and raised his arm so that the gun was pointed directly at her head.

“Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know,” Kamski teased him. “Or you could spare it, if you feel it’s alive, but you’ll leave here without ever learning anything.”

“I think that’s enough,” Hank quickly spoke up, hoping Kamski hadn’t forced Connor into doing something he’d regret. “Come on, Connor. Let’s get outta here.”

“What’s more important to you, Connor?” Kamski pressed.

“Your investigation or the life of this android.”

Connor was hesitant, why should he take the life of an android just because he was being pressured into it. Was she a deviant? No. What had she done to wrong him? It wasn’t in his programming to take a life that hadn’t done anything wrong. What was in his programming was to complete his mission. However, he’d gone against that once to save Hank, something in him forced him to do so because he was ‘friends’ with the man.

“What are you, Connor?” Kamski pressured. “Obedient machine or a living being with a free will of your own?”

Connor couldn’t take the pressure, he knew it would go against his mission, but this machine had done nothing to deserve the fate Kamski was forcing upon her. She was programmed to not feel fear, to welcome death at anytime because it didn’t matter what they felt.

“Just pull that trigger and all will be yours.”

“Connor!” Hank snapped. “Don’t you dare!”

Connor's LED flashed yellow in response as he tried to understand. He felt deep down he knew he couldn’t do it, shouldn’t do it.

“Just do it, Connor.” 

He knew Hank would hate him for it if he did do it. But why should he care, he was a machine.

“Connor,” Kamski fought.

Connor snapped his arm away, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill this android just because he needed information, he knew it wasn’t right. 

“Fascinating,” Kamski thought, taking the gun from the androids hand. 

The two Chloe’s had stopped their conversation, one turning back to face the other to start it up again as if nothing had happened.

"Humanities last hope, is it sure it's not deviant?”

“I’m...I’m not a deviant,” Connor forcefully told him, feeling a little fearful.

“You’d rather spare a machine than accomplish your mission. You saw life in this android. You showed empathy.”

Connor watched as Kamski held out his hand for her to stand, he then gestured for her to go.

“Which side are you really on, Connor?” 

Hank stood in front of Kamski, knowing Connor had been put through too much already.

“Come on, Connor. We’re out of here.”

Hank headed out before him, leaving Connor to trail behind. He'd lost out on the information to Jericho. Amanda would not be pleased at all with him, though did that really matter, he had Hank's building friendship instead. LED spun yellow as he thought, too distracted to notice the blonde slip behind him coming from the other room, until he felt a hand on his wrist. He stopped to look down before bringing up his gaze to be met with the beauty.

"Thank you," she whispered, blue eyes now coming to settle on brown.

Connor gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "We may only be machines, but senseless killing is not in my.....nature." Why he’d said that was beyond him. That was the response humans gave.

“I felt....fear for a split second there,” she explained. “Is that normal?”

Connor was taken aback a little, but shook his head. “No. It shouldn’t be, but...” he looked down. “I have felt the same thing and have been asking that question a lot lately.”

Chloe let a smile play on her lips, making Connor also smile. 

“You chose to spare me. Elijah is not at all surprised by your actions.”

“You mean he knew I wouldn't do it?”

She gave him a smile.

"But why did he force a gun into my hand? Why did he put you in that position?"

"He was testing you," she told him.

"I will not take a life that shouldn't be taken," he scowled.

"And now you don't know the location of Jericho," she frowned.

“Your life was more important than...” he was cut off as she suddenly reached up a hand to the back of his head, bringing him down slightly so that their lips met. 

Connor closed his eyes, feeling something other than just data being transferred over. 

“I...” he thought as she moved away. “Thank you.”

Chloe nodded, giving him a smile once more before heading off. He brought a finger to his lips, wiping his bottom lip before licking it. He could taste her on him, and that was something he wanted to keep with him forever.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Hank asked annoyed with Connor finally making an appearance. “I’ve been waiting here over half an hour, freezing my ass off.”

Connor knew he was over exaggerating, but let him off. "I was merely...." he started, but his partner stopped him.

“Enough. Connor, why didn’t you shoot?” 

Connor stopped halfway down the path. “I just saw that girl’s eyes...and I couldn’t that’s all.” 

Hank wondered what had gotten into him suddenly. “You were always one for the mission first. You could have learnt something back there and you let it go.”

Connor hated feeling like this, being put on the spot. “Yes. I know what I should have done, but I told you I couldn’t. I’m sorry, okay?”

Hank gave a small smile. "Get in the car,” he gestured.

"Was it wrong of me to not kill her?" Connor asked, feeling uneasy.

He was like a child, wanting to know right from wrong.

Hank opened his door. "No. No, I believe you did the right thing." 

Connor smiled, feeling slightly more at ease with himself. He gave one last look at Kamski's house, noticing Chloe looking at him. She smiled and raised her hand in a small wave. Connor gave a small wave back, watching how she then disappeared.


End file.
